1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file searching method and image processing device thereof, and more particularly, to a file searching method and image processing device thereof capable of searching key values of original image fragments according to desirable searching condition, to quickly obtain desirable searching image fragments meeting the searching condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to record images longer and prevent image file from being damaged by power cut or shutdown, a conventional monitoring device with loop recording capability (e.g. an event data recorder) stores an image file in a store unit (e.g. a Memory Card) of the monitoring device every period of time (e.g. 2-5 minutes). Thus, if unpreventable factor damages the currently recorded image file, only a short period of image data is lost. In addition, when the store unit has no available space, the monitoring device automatically searches and deletes the earliest image file to accommodate new image files. In other words, each image file only has a short reserving period.
Currently, in addition to recording, the monitoring device can further utilize other sensing units to obtain extra information such as GPS information, road name, speed, direction, time etc. During recording, these extra obtained information is also combined with the image to be stored in the image file.
In general, a user can read a plurality of image files from the store unit of the monitoring device. When the user intends to search an image with a specific time or a specific road from a plurality of image file, since the image file is stored in a unit of a period of time, the user has to look for an image file close to the specific time from the plurality of image files, and then watch the image file to look for the specific image; or the user has to look for an image file recorded in the specific road from the plurality of image file, and then if a plurality of image files are recorded on the same road, the user has to watch these image files one by one to look for the specific image. Whether looking for an image with a specific time or a specific road, it requires manpower for searching. When there are a lot of image files in the store unit, it costs a lot of time.
Nowadays, polices or people often distribute messages via Internet to ask an image with a specific time and a specific road to clarify car accident or criminal case, but it is often in vain. The reasons includes: 1. the messages distributed via Internet has no specific distribution medium, and thus many message cannot be transmitted timely, and the messages are passively received by people with the monitoring devices; 2. since it requires manpower to search a specific image from a lot of image files, few people will searches the particular image file from the store unit of the monitoring device; 3. since the monitoring device performs loop recording, the image file includes the specific image may be deleted during loop recording.
Regarding the current monitoring device, it requires manpower and costs time to search the image file with the specific image. Besides, the image file with the specific image only has a short reserving period, if the user does not search the specific image in time, the image file including the specific image may be deleted when the monitoring device performs loop recording. Therefore, how to effectively search the specific image in the image file recorded by the monitoring device, or even to lock the specific image has become an important issue in the industry.